The invention generally relates to methods of forming vinyl carbonates, particularly those used in forming vinyl carbamates.
Vinyl chloroformate is a monomer used in various applications such as, for example, the making of contact lenses. Currently, it is believed that this compound is only available via a multi-step synthesis involving the use of phosgene and organomercury intermediates. These intermediates are undesirable in that they present heightened environmental concerns. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a synthetic method which does not necessitate the use of phosgene and organomercury intermediates.